<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I didn’t cheat by iam_hilarious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015139">I didn’t cheat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam_hilarious/pseuds/iam_hilarious'>iam_hilarious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Glee Club - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, brittana, unholy trinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam_hilarious/pseuds/iam_hilarious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana thinks Brittany cheated on her. 15 years later and Santana comes back into Brittany's life. Will Brittany trust her? Did she really cheat?</p><p>From my Wattpad page @brittanaahaha - I didn’t steal this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2010. Lima, Ohio, USA.</p><p>"That didn't take long, I thought you were gonna shower?" Brittany questioned not looking up from her phone.</p><p>"Brittany what is this?" Santana yelled holding up a pregnancy test.</p><p>Brittany looked up from her phone "I-I..." She stuttered.</p><p>"What, lost for words are you. I've payed enough attention in Biology to know that we can't have kids." Santana screamed.</p><p>"I didn't cheat on you. Please let me explain." Brittany cried.</p><p>"No! You don't deserve that! We're done! I never want to see your face ever again! I hate you!" Santana shouted before gathering her stuff and leaving.</p><p>Brittany crumpled onto her bed in tears. Her mother and father swung the door open and stormed in. "Brittany Susan Pierce! I cannot believe you cheated on Santana and now your pregnant! She was the only chance you had of getting a pleasured life and me and your mother are not going to have the burden of looking after you and your illegitimate child for the rest of your life so get out!"</p><p>"But Daddy I didn't cheat please can we talk about..." Brittany tried but was cut off.</p><p>"We are not your parents anymore! Get out! You have an hour. We are going out. I want you gone by the time we get back!" </p><p>Amy, Brittany's 7 year old sister came running in after her parents left "I'm gonna miss you Britty. I don't want you to go."</p><p>Brittany pulled her onto her lap "I know. I don't want to go either." She pulled out a cheap Walmart phone that she had bought in case of an emergency. "I need you to keep this hidden. You can't tell anyone not even your best friend and especially not Mom and Dad. I'll call you, okay."</p><p>Amy nodded. "Amy come on!" Their mother shouted.</p><p>"I'll call you when I get wherever I'm going." Brittany whispered.</p><p>She waited until Amy left the room and gathered as many clothes she could fit in her baby pink suitcase. She pulled a notebook out from her desk. She quickly wrote a letter for Amy explaining how much she was gonna miss her. </p><p>Then she wrote a letter for Santana saying 'Santana, I love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry that your hurting. I swear on my life that I didn't cheat on you. I hope that someday you will forgive me for what you think I've done. I'll love you forever and will never forget you. Brittany xox.'</p><p>She heard her parents car drive away and picked up her suitcase. She ran the short journey to the Lopez household. Before ringing the doorbell, she placed the letter on their doormat. As soon as she heard the ring of the doorbell and sprinted round the corner. She called a cab and sat on her suitcase to wait.</p><p>When the taxi came she jumped in and the driver was shocked by the tear stained teen so turned and said "Are you ok miss?"</p><p>Brittany nodded and said "Yeah. Take me to the airport please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2026. Los Angeles, California, USA.</p><p>"I swear to god if I ever meet Santana I will slap her into next year." 15-year-old Luke said to his twin sister.</p><p>"I know you don't like her but Momma hates violence." Thea whispered.</p><p>They had been listening to their mother cry for the past 15 minutes.</p><p>"Do you think Momma knows that we hear her cry at night?" Luke whispered back.</p><p>Thea thought for a moment before saying "No, Momma always talks to us about things."</p><p>"Next year I'm gonna get a job. Momma works so much for us and she's gonna end up crashing." Luke said.</p><p>"Good idea. I'm going back to bed. You should do the same, we have school tomorrow." Thea explained.</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah. I'll be through in a minute." Luke yawned.</p><p>True to his word, in 5 minutes Luke went to bed and fell asleep. He was woken up by a light shake. "Luke, Thea. Wake up."</p><p>"Momma. Can't I just stay in bed all day." Luke groaned.</p><p>"No. I wish we could but I have work and you have school. Now get up. I have to go in early cause there is a new kid in the class and her parents want a tour of the school, so you're going to have to take the bus." Brittany said softly.</p><p>Thea sat up and said "You look tired, Momma."</p><p>"I'm fine. A drop of concealer fixes everything." She chirped.</p><p>They quickly ate their breakfast before Brittany had to go to work.</p><hr/><p>When Brittany got to the school she worked at, she rushed to the office and saw a young girl with long brown hair sitting in one of the chairs swinging her legs.</p><p>She crouched so she was level with the girl. She whispered "Are you the young lady that is new to the school?" The young girl nodded confidently. "Well if I'm correct, I'm your new teacher. My name is Miss Pierce. What's yours?" She spoke in a soft tone as to not frighten the girl.</p><p>"Lily Puckerman-Berry." The girl said proudly.</p><p>Brittany froze at the second name. "A-Are your parents here?" Brittany asked. The girl pointed to the principal's office. "Well lets wait for them here then yeah?"</p><p>Brittany was trying to stay calm when the principal's voice filled the hall, "And here is your daughter's teacher, Miss Pierce."</p><p>Brittany looked up to see Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman standing with their jaw dropped. "Brittany?" Noah gasped.</p><p>Brittany shook her head and said in a neutral voice "Hi my name's Miss Pierce, I teach first grade so obviously that means I will be teaching your daughter. I heard you wanted a tour of the school so if you would like to follow me."</p><p>Puck and Rachel just nodded, still in shock and followed closely. Lily tugged on her mother's sleeve and whispered in her ear "I need to go to the toilet."</p><p>Rachel interrupted the tour and said "Sorry. Where is there bathroom?"</p><p>Brittany smiled "Just down the hall."</p><p>Rachel turned back to Lily "Can you be a big girl and go on your own?" Lily nodded and skipped down the hallway.</p><p>Puck said trying to break the tension "Sooooo Brittany how have you been?"</p><p>Brittany said with a smile "Good. Luke and Thea turned 15 this year so they are as hormonal as ever. God you don't even know who they are. That's an awfully big story and I doubt Lily will be gone long." She checked to make sure Lily wasn't near.</p><p>Puck and Rachel looked at each other before Rachel said "We would love to have you round sometime. Even tonight would be good if your free?"</p><p>Brittany nodded after a short think. "I don't have your address though, or your number."</p><p>Puck pulled a bit of paper out of his pocket and wrote down their numbers and address.</p><p>"I don't even remember showing you most of the school, but I know I have cause all the doors are open and we close them when we leave so I guess this is where we part ways. I'll call to confirm after work. Not this work, my other work. I need to call Mrs Morris to see if she can cook for the twins. Again you don't know who anyone is. Is 6pm ok? If not I can do later or earlier but I can't do too late." Brittany rambled on.</p><p>"Brittany. Stop. 6 is good with us. We'll catch up over dinner, ok?" Puck said.</p><p>"Ok." Brittany said sheepishly.</p><p>Puck sighed "Look, I know you know we heard what went down with you and Santana but all of that is in the past."</p><p>Brittany visibly gulped "Yeah, the past." She sighed "What did Santana tell you anyway?"</p><p>"Not much. Just that you cheated, she found out and your parents told everyone you ran away out of embarrassment. Amy said to everyone that she missed you but that randomly changed one day when she turned 11 and she stopped talking about you completely." Puck said worried about Brittany's reaction.</p><p>"Yeah, my mom caught us talking on the phone and I don't know what happened I just heard shouting and then it disconnected." Brittany sighed. Just then Lily came skipping back over and Brittany said slightly quieter "I'll explain everything tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school, Brittany was on her way to her dance class that she taught when she got a phone call from Luke and Thea's school.</p><p>"Hello?" Brittany sighed</p><p>"Hi, is this Miss Pierce." The voice over the phone said.</p><p>"Yeah, this is her."</p><p>"Luke and Thea dumped a fellow student in a dumpster and we would like you to come in for a meeting about their behaviour."</p><p>"Did they say why?" Brittany said, hoping she could avoid missing work again.</p><p>"No. They aren't currently sitting in the office, not telling anyone a thing."</p><p>"Ok. I should be there soon. Thanks." Brittany sighed.</p><p>She dialled a number. "Hi Juliet. Thea and Luke got in trouble again at school again. They want me to come in for a meeting. Could you cover my class please? Thank you so much. I'll try not let it happen again. I'm so sorry. Thanks again. You're a lifesaver." Juliet was Brittany's best friend since she had started working at the dance studio.</p><p>She hung up then dialled another number. "Hello Mrs Morris. I'm good. Do you think you could cook for the twins tonight? Mrs Morris, you are the best. Yeah, you would just have to check in on them every few hours. Thanks so so so so much." Mrs Morris was the Pierce's next door neighbour and Brittany saw her as a mother figure.</p><p>Brittany drove to the school and went straight to the principal's office. She sat down and the principal, Mr Gallagher sighed. "I would say it's nice to see you again but the fact that this is the 5th time I have seen you this month, disagrees with that." He said.</p><p>"Yeah. So they dumped a kid in a dumpster." She breathed out.</p><p>"Yup. This is obviously not the first time they have done it. I understand that your busy, being a single mother and I am so sorry to have to bring you in again but your children's behaviour is unacceptable." He said sympathetically.</p><p>Brittany nodded "I don't know what to do though. I've tried everything: grounding them, taking away their phones. None of it works. They don't care about their phones and I don't blame them, we can't afford ones that are any good. Then there's no point in grounding them cause they spend all their time together. I can't even send them to their room because they share one. I just... I don't know what to do with them." She sighed in defeat.</p><p>Mr Gallagher pushed a leaflet over the desk. Brittany picked it up and read 'Sanderson Academy ~ Military school.'</p><p>She looked up at Mr Gallagher with a shocked expression on her face. "Y-You want me to send them away." She stuttered out.</p><p>"It's an option. We had to convince the parents of the boy they threw in the dumpster to not press charges. If this behaviour continues then we will have no choice but to expel them. We would be able to get them both a scholarship, they do have exceptional grades." Mr Gallagher said seriously.</p><p>"Expel them! Please you can't do that." Brittany pleaded.</p><p>"Just think about what I said. Thea and Luke are both suspended for a week." Mr Gallagher said softly.</p><p>Brittany nodded and walked out the room without another word.</p><p>She walked up to Luke and Thea and said robotically "Your suspended all week. During that time you will both be grounded. When we get home, I want you to give me your phones and sit in your bedroom until I come speak to you. Tonight Mrs Morris will be cooking for you as I am seeing friends for dinner. I want all the dishes cleaned by the time I get home at 10pm."</p><p>Luke and Thea exchange a confused look. Neither had seen their mother this angry. No matter how confused they were, they still followed their mother out the school to their secondhand Ford Fiesta.</p><hr/><p>When they got to the house, Luke and Thea did as they had been told and gave Brittany their phones then went straight to their room.</p><p>As soon as Brittany heard the door close, she sat down at the kitchen table and dialled the number Puck had given her earlier that day.</p><p>"Hello. Rachel Berry speaking." Rachel said over the line.</p><p>"Hi Rachel. It's Brittany. Am I still ok to come over tonight for dinner?" Brittany said shakily.</p><p>"That's fine. Brittany are you ok?" Rachel asked worried.</p><p>"Mhmm, I'm fine. So I'll see you at 6, yeah?" Brittany said in a forced chirpy voice.</p><p>"Erm, yeah. That's fine. See you then." Rachel said confused.</p><p>Brittany hung up the phone and brought her knees up to her chest and brought her hands to her eyes. She started to silently cry.</p><p>After 10 minutes of quiet sobbing, Brittany washed her face and cleaned herself up. She walked into the twins room and saw how they froze as she entered.</p><p>She sat at the end of Thea's bed. Brittany sighed "Your behaviour today was inexcusable. You don't not hurt other students. You don't hurt anybody full stop. What on earth would make you throw a boy in a dumpster?"</p><p>Thea and Luke glanced at each other before Luke spoke up. "He was just annoying us." Luke said unconvincingly.</p><p>"No. I wan't to know why you did it." Brittany said knowing her children would never hurt somebody completely unprovoked.</p><p>"He was annoying us ok." Thea snapped.</p><p>"You know they want me to send you to a military school in Indiana." Brittany shook her head. "Both of you."</p><p>"But you would never do that, right?" Luke and Thea looked at each other with worried looks on there faces.</p><p>Brittany shot up from her slouched position "Of course not, but they are talking expulsion. I can't afford for us to move into another school zone. Come on, I can't deal with you guys acting up all time. Please, just tell me why you did it."</p><p>Luke and Thea shared a final glance. Luke mumbled "He was making fun of you."</p><p>Not hearing what he mumbled, Brittany asked "What?"</p><p>"He was making fun of you." Thea said louder than she had meant to.</p><p>"Oh... w-well that's not that big a deal. W-What exactly did he say?" Brittany said shocked.</p><p>"He said your a whore and a slut that probably got pregnant on a one night..." Luke trailed off when he saw Thea gesturing for him to stop and pointing at Brittany who was smiling through tears.</p><p>"Th-That's ok. Next time, j-just ignore him. Please. I'm um... I'm meeting friends this evening. Mrs Morris will check in on you every few hours and she'll erm she'll cook you dinner. I'm gonna go get ready. You can have your um your phones back." Brittany smiled and left the room.</p><p>Before getting ready she composed herself making sure that she didn't cry. She hadn't cried about what other people said about her since the twins were 5 and she certainly wasn't going start now.</p><p>She got ready and within 15 minutes was out the door but not before telling the twins to behave.</p><hr/><p>She drove to the address that Puck had given her and only got lost once. She knocked on the door and was met with a smiling Rachel that said "Hey Brittany, come in." As Brittany was walking in Rachel said "Lily is at a babysitters tonight so that we can talk properly."</p><p>Brittany nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much for having me." She said.</p><p>Rachel's smile grew wider "You're welcome." Her smile fell into a concerned look "Are you ok? It's just you sounded funny earlier."</p><p>Brittany shrugged and said playing with her hands "We should talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: mention of domestic abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany shrugged and said playing with her hands "We should talk."</p><p>Rachel furrowed her brow "Yeah we probably should. Noah is just putting the chicken in the oven for dinner so I can go get him if you want."</p><p>Brittany smiled weakly "That would be good. I need to talk to both of you."</p><p>Rachel nodded. She went and got Puck and lead Brittany into the living room. They all sat down and there was an unusual silence.</p><p>Puck sighed and said "So maybe we should talk about what happened after you left and then you can go?" Brittany nodded so Puck started "Well once we graduated I moved out here to LA and tried to become a screenwriter for 2 years but that didn't work out. Most of the glee club lived in New York so I decided to move there. Me and Rachel reconnected and about 3 years later I was down on one knee. We moved back here to LA near 2 months ago because Rachel wants to pursue acting."</p><p>Rachel nodded and continued what Puck had been saying "Well I moved straight to New York, I went to NYADA. I did Broadway for a few years. We tried to find you a bit so that we could invite you to the wedding but nothing came of it and it almost felt like you didn't want to be found. Obviously as Noah said we moved here because I got offered a role on a tv show. Ok your turn."</p><p>Brittany nodded. Knowing she wasn't ready, she said "I promise I will explain everything but can we talk about Lima first?"</p><p>Puck sighed "Brittany..."</p><p>He was cut off by Brittany who said "I promise that I will tell you everything. I just need to prepare myself and if I'm a crying mess after I want to know everything else."</p><p>Rachel nodded and Puck started "Santana was heartbroken but obviously she didn't show it very well. She was mean to everyone. Amy was happy until she stopped talking about you and she seemed sad more. My little sister became best friends with yours and occasionally she would let things slip. Your parents told everyone you ran away out of embarrassment but one time Amy said she was scared that she was going to be kicked out like you. Apart from that nobody spoke about you much. Amy still lives in Lima but apparently she never talks to your parents. They had a big falling out a while ago so who knows. That's kind of it."</p><p>Brittany smiled and said with no emotion at all "I think I can tell you everything now. So Santana didn't tell you everything, by what you've said. She found out that I was 'cheating' because she found a pregnancy test in my bathroom. I will say now I didn't cheat on her but I will explain that at the end because it's the longest and hardest part."</p><p>She continued in an almost robotic voice "My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant. They basically told me I would never get anywhere without Santana. About a week before I found out I was pregnant, I told my parents what really happened but they didn't believe me. My parents hated me ever since my aunt died. I haven't told anyone this but it was my fault that she died. We were driving to my dance recital and another car came crashing into us. They blamed me as-well. They had never really liked me. Apparently I was a twin. She was apparently stillborn. She was tiny when she was born and the doctor said it was because all the nutrients she needed went to me. After my aunt died they had a reason to hate me."</p><p>"I moved to New York and it turns out I wasn't only pregnant but pregnant with twins. I lived in New York for 2 years and a half. Amy and I lost contact when my mum found out that we still spoke. I dated a guy for about 3 months. He was nice and then he wasn't. I only let him hit me a handful of times because I didn't want that life for my kids. The reason I moved to LA was because one day I was getting coffee at my regular place and Santana and Quinn came up right behind me. Once they realised it was me they shouted at me and both ended up saying they hated me. I get that Quinn was standing up for her friend and Santana was mad at me but it hurt you know. I couldn't even be super upset because I had twins that needed my full attention."</p><p>"I moved here and got two jobs. My neighbour, Mrs Morris is amazing. She looks after Luke and Thea all the time, they are the twins by the way. The reason that I was upset when I called you earlier was because Luke and Thea got in trouble again at school and the teachers are getting sick of them. They wan't me to send them to Indiana, some fancy boarding school. I can't loose them. I've already lost so much. Now I think I can try explain how I got pregnant but sorry if I can't tell you. So basically..."</p><p>She was cut off by a pounding on the door. Puck sighed and got up. He said "Hold that thought." </p><p>He went through to the front hall and when he went to the door he saw the last two people that needed to be there. "You need to leave." He said sternly.</p><p>An obviously drunk Santana rolled her eyes. "Please, you love me and Quinn." She slurred.</p><p>Puck said quietly "You can't be here. I'll call you guys tomorrow."</p><p>An equally intoxicated Quinn stomped her foot. "No! We are here now!" She drunkenly shouted.</p><p>"We have a guest, so you guys can't be here especially drunk." Puck said slightly louder.</p><p>"Well whoever it is can like us or suck it up." Santana shouted whilst pushing Puck out of the way with Quinn following closely.</p><p>They made their way to the living room eager to see this guest that Puck didn't want them seeing. Santana strutted in but froze when she saw the last face she was expecting.</p><p>Quinn scoffed "If it isn't little Miss slut."</p><p>Rachel jumped up "You can either sit down and have an adult conversation or you can leave."</p><p>Brittany shook her head and gathered her things "It's fine. I'm gonna go. I'm sorry that I wasted your dinner. I'll call you and I'll see you or Puck tomorrow when you drop off Lily. Thanks for having me." </p><p>Brittany all but ran out the door and Puck grabbed her arm. "Brittany wait."</p><p>Brittany lost all composure and crumbled into Puck's arms. She whispered "I was gonna t-tell you. I c-can't do it. I'm n-never going to be ready." </p><p>For 5 minutes Brittany sobbed in Puck's arms. In the living room Rachel was shouting at Quinn and Santana. "You come into our house and call our guest names. You have no idea what she has been through. Honestly, we barely know. Get to know her again or get over it."</p><p>Puck's head peeped round the door and he said "I'm gonna drive Brittany home. She's not in a state to drive."</p><p>Rachel nodded and turned back to Quinn and Santana and began shouting again "Did you hear him, you did that to her. There must be somewhere deep down that still cares about Brittany. You will apologise to her if she gives you the chance. You will never come to our house drunk again."</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes "Why are you siding with her."</p><p>Santana agreed and said "Yeah. She cheated on me so why can't we be annoyed at her."</p><p>"How do you even know that? You didn't speak to her. Give her a chance." Rachel pleaded.</p><p>"Unless magically to girls can make babies then I do know that." Santana snarled.</p><p>"You know what, get out. I'll call you tomorrow. Both of you leave." Rachel yelled.</p><p>They both left and at the same time Puck was pulling up outside Brittany's house. Brittany sniffed "I'll give you my number so you can call me."</p><p>"Ok. Are you ok to pick your car up from our house tomorrow?" Puck asked beginning to think of ways he could get it to her without leaving his car here.</p><p>"Yeah. I'll pick it up after my shift at the dance studio." Brittany said wiping her eyes.</p><p>"So I'll see you tomorrow after I drop off Lily. Look, don't listen to what Quinn said. They were drunk and if I know my wife, they got a very stern talking to." Puck joked</p><p>"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said climbing out the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Collapsed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings:Implied r*pe, Implied domestic violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany made her way into the house and when she went in Luke and Thea turned around. Thea ran over to Brittany and said "Are you ok?"</p><p>Brittany nodded. Luke looked confused and said "You've been crying? I thought you were meeting friends?"</p><p>Brittany nodded again and said "I just saw some people that I don't like seeing."</p><p>"With Juliet?"</p><p>"No" Brittany shook her head.</p><p>"People from work?"</p><p>Brittany shook her head again. Luke and Thea looked at each other in confusion knowing that their mother didn't have too many friends in LA. Brittany said in a whisper "No, it was some friends from Lima."</p><p>She expected Luke to shout and Thea to give her a 'stern talking to'. Instead Luke walked to his room and slammed the door. Thea looked at her mother and sighed "I'm going to go see if he is ok. I'll be out in a few minutes." She walked towards their room.</p><p>Brittany lay down on the couch and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Before she knew it, her eyes were getting heavy and she found it hard to open them again.</p><hr/><p>When Brittany opened her eyes and it was light outside. She furrowed her brow because she didn't remember sleeping and she was still tired. She shrugged of her tiredness and got up to make breakfast.</p><p>Thea came out from her room and she mumbled morning. "I came out to talk to you but you were asleep."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Brittany apologised.</p><p>Just then Mrs Morris knocked on the door and Brittany let her in. Brittany had called her last night so she could check in on the twins every hour or so. Mrs Morris didn't work because her family were kind of rich so when they died she inherited enough money to live without having to have a job.</p><p>"Je had ze niet moeten zien. Luke en ik kunnen je niet blijven horen huilen in slaap." ("You shouldn't have seen them. Luke and I can't keep hearing you cry yourself to sleep.") Thea said in Dutch to try and keep her conversation private from Mrs Morris. Brittany's parents spoke Dutch a lot of the time when she live with them so she had learnt it and taught her kids it.</p><p>"Ik weet het, maar het waren mijn vrienden en dat waren niet eens degenen waar ik verdrietig over ben. Hun dochter was mijn nieuwe leerling, ze nodigden me uit voor het avondeten en ik miste ze dus zei ik ja." ("I know, but they were my friends and they weren't even the ones I'm sad about. Their daughter was my new student, they invited me to dinner and I missed them so I said yes.") Brittany said more confidently.</p><p>"Als ze je niet verdrietig maken, waarom ben je dan huilend thuisgekomen?" ("If they don't make you sad, then why did you come home crying?") Thea snapped.</p><p>"Ik zag haar." ("I saw her.")</p><p>"Haar?"</p><p>Luke came out of his room but Brittany's back was facing the door so she didn't see him and answered "Santana."</p><p>"What?!" Luke shouted.</p><p>Before Brittany could answer, her phone beeped that she needed to leave for work. "Mrs Morris thank you so much for looking after the kids. Luke, Thea, I will be home late cause I need to pick up my car."</p><hr/><p>She walked to the school she worked at and half an hour later it was drop off time. Protocol at the school was the teachers had to wait outside and their class lined up in front of them as soon as they got dropped off. Just like how at pick up time they stood in a line until their parents came and picked them up.</p><p>Brittany made her way outside and unfortunately for her the first parent there was Puck. He came up to her and put his hands on her arm and said "How are you?"</p><p>Brittany smiled "I'm fine. Look, all the other teachers think I'm just divorced so I can't talk about any of this here. I can talk briefly when I pick up my car tonight."</p><p>Puck just nods and Lily stands in front of Brittany in line. More parents came and more kids lined up in front of Brittany. Luckily the bell ran fast and she led the children inside and the day went by in a blur.</p><hr/><p>She walked to the dance studio and her class of 14 year olds walked in. "How is everyone today?" Brittany asked.</p><p>A collective 'good' came from the kids. She smiled and said "Today we are gonna do partner dancing so let's start."</p><p>The class went well and Brittany was packing up her stuff after dismissing her class. One of the students, Rosie came up behind her and said "Miss Brittany?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Brittany yawned feeling terribly tired.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Rosie shyly asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Brittany replied confused.</p><p>"It's just you look really tired and I've known you since I was in second grade, you've never been this..." Rosie trailed off, not wanting to be rude.</p><p>Brittany nodded to signal for her to continue. Rosie said quietly "...skinny."</p><p>Brittany shook her head to dismiss what her student was saying and smiled, trying to cover up a yawn "I'm fine. I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."</p><p>Rosie nodded and made her way out. Brittany decided to do a freestyle and picked a random song from her phone. Immediately she felt the music flow through her and her brain was taken over.</p><p>
  <em>It's not simple to say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That most day I don't recognise me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That these shoes and this apron</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That place and it's patrons</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Have taken more than I gave them</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's not easy to know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm not anything like I used to be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Although it's true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was never attentions sweet centre</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still remember that girl</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brittany's Aunt Hannah was driving her to her dance recital. Her parents had decided not to come to see the 7 year old saying 'it wasn't important enough' or something like that. It was very stormy and dark. A tiny Brittany whimpered in the back seat and cried "Auntie Hannah!" Hannah said, trying not to look away from the road "Yes sweetie?" Brittany whispered "I'm scared." Hannah sympathised for the small girl "Just hold my hand till we get to the hall, okay?" A small 'mhmm' came from Brittany. Suddenly, lightning struck about 15 ft in front of the car. Brittany let out a loud scream and Hannah turned to look at her. As she turned, the car swerved and went straight into a tree.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She's imperfect, but she tries</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is good, but she lies</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is hard on herself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is broken and won't ask for help</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is messy, but she's kind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is lonely most of the time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is gone, but she used to be mine</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brittany had been talking to a random jock she didn't know all to well at a party that was compulsory to all Cheerios. The boy said "It's kind of busy here. Let's go upstairs." Brittany didn't especially want to go upstairs with him. "Erm, I think I might stay down here. Santana might worry about me." The jock pushed "Santana will be fine for awhile." Brittany shook her head "I'm okay." Suddenly the jock grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs into a room. She tried to scream but nothing came out and even if something had his hand was over her mouth and the music was blaring so nobody would have heard.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not what I asked for</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sometimes life just slips in through the back door</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And carved out a person and makes you believe it's all true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And now I've got you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you're not what I asked for</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For that girl that I knew</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"God Brittany! Could you get anymore stupid!" Warren shouted. "I'm so sorry. I-I just forgot." Brittany said so quiet that she wondered if he heard her. Warren and Brittany had been dating about a month and he had told her to get a beer on her way over. Luke and Thea were at daycare. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I f-forgot." He said in a mocking tone. "Next time don't fucking forget." Warren yelled before slapping her and shoving her back into the wooden table, slamming her back into it. "You can fucking leave." He spat and walked out the room, leaving Brittany (who could barely move due to the pain in her back) on the floor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Who'll be reckless, just enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who'll get hurt, but who learns how to toughen up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When she's bruised and gets used by a man who can't love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then she'll get stuck</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And be scared of the life that's inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Growing stronger each day 'til it finally reminds her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To fight just a little, to bring back the fire in her eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's been gone, but used to be mine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Used to mine</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brittany was in line waiting to get her coffee before work when she suddenly heard familiar voices behind her. She discretely turned and saw it was the two people she had thought. She put her head down to try and hide. Then she heard Quinn say "Oh my god. Brittany?!" Brittany turned around slowly and plastered on a fake smile. "Hi Quinn. Hi Santana." She said through gritted teeth. Santana stood there awkwardly playing with her hands. Quinn went red "No. You don't get to say 'Hi Quinn. Hi Santana' like we're best friends. We're not friends. I hate you." Quinn nudged Santana and Santana looked up from her hands and said slightly more quiet than Quinn "I um hate you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She is messy, but she's kind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is lonely most of the time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She is gone, but she used to be mine</em>
</p><p>Someone cleared their throat from the door. She turned to see Juliet and smiled. Juliet shouted "Brittany! That was so good."</p><p>Brittany laughed and wiped the tears, she didn't realise were falling "Thanks. Look, I need to pick up my car and then Luke and Thea have been up my neck and they are annoyed at me so I need to talk to them. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever though. We should have a day soon."</p><p>"We totally should. How about Sunday? You can come round for dinner with me and Teddy." Juliet asked.</p><p>Brittany smiled and said "That should probably be fine. Look I would love to talk more but I'll call you tonight."</p><hr/><p>They said their goodbyes and Brittany started her walk. She looked at the time and knew she was pushing it. It was getting really dark and Luke and Thea would start to worry. She decided to cut through a small alley way although her brain was telling her not to.</p><p>Just three steps in, somebody grabbed her wrist. They put their hand over her mouth and started tugging on her leggings.</p><p>Just as they did this a voice that Brittany recognised but couldn't put a name to shouted "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Brittany was panicking. She couldn't help but think 'This is it' so she screamed. A blood curdling scream that made the person pulling down her leggings run. A scream that shook even Brittany.</p><p>Brittany heard the voice getting closer but she couldn't focus on the person that was in front of her. Then she collapsed into the other person's arms. She just fell apart. Like a jigsaw puzzle that was missing a piece. Little did she know, her missing piece was the one that caught her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own glee, any of its characters or the song: She used to be mine. </p><p>Also if you don't understand any words just like comment asking or whatever it's cause I'm Scottish so like if I ever put pavement or something like that. Honestly it has been so hard for me to but 'Mom' instead of 'Mum' and stuff like that. : )</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just thought that this is kind of was important but I couldn't find a way to write it into the story. So basically Brittany and Santana in this story were both completely out in 2010. Puckleberry will be in this as a couple as they are my total guilty pleasure couple. Trigger warning for future chapters: violence and mentions of r*pe. I will put try and remember to put trigger warnings at the start of chapters that need them. Also this is just the prologue which is why it is so short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>